fatestay_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
The Strongest Enemy
Scene 1 The young girl introduces herself as Illyasviel von Einzbern. Not wasting time, she orders Berserker to kill her foes, but Saber runs forward to parry the hit. Much to Ilya’s delight, the two start fighting, though Saber is mostly to be dodging Berserker’s blows. She makes her way over to Ilya, but Berserker gets in her way and smashes her into a pole. Saber is still recovering from Lancer’s earlier blow but Rin doesn’t allow Shiro to try to stop his Servant. Instead, Rin herself shoots Berserker with magic, though it doesn’t faze him at all. And even as Saber tries to move away, Berserker’s connects with a devastating blow. Saber’s eyes turn red, but she motions for Shiro not to come. He watches as bloodied Saber gets up with the support of her sword. Illya brags about Berserker being Hercules. Berserker raises his arm for another swing, but Shiro has seen enough. With the symbol on his hand resonating, Shiro pushes Saber out of the way and takes the blow. Everyone is completely surprised by Shiro’s actions, and Illya even retreats for the time being. She promises that she’ll kill Rin the next time they meet. Scene 2 Shiro dreams about a time when he and his father Kiritsugu were talking. Kiritsugu had wanted to be an ally of justice when he was a child, but had eventually given up the idea. The young Shiro had proclaimed that he could do it in his father’s place. Shiro wakes up from his dream, seemingly okay from the events of the night before. He finds Rin still in his house, and she tells him that his body healed thanks to one of Saber’s abilities. When Rin asks about Shiro’s plans, Shiro says that he’s not interested in the Holy Grail and only wants to prevent a repeat of 10 years ago. Rin replies that the Servants themselves desire the Holy Grail because they have their own wishes that they want granted. Shiro feels that Saber is human and bleeds, but Rin tells him that if a Servant dies they just return to their original place. Rin then asks Shiro if he’s just going to wait around for the other Masters to challenge him, but Shiro himself is unsure about what to do. When Rin notes that Berserker is on a different level than Archer and Saber, Shiro is reminded that Berserker is really Hercules. He asks Rin what Saber’s true name is, but Rin thinks it’s best that Saber doesn’t tell him because she’s afraid that he’d go blabbing it to other people. She also reminds him that she’s technically still his enemy. Scene 3 As she’s walking home, Rin encounters Sakura and makes up the excuse that she’s just taking a walk. After Rin hurries off, Sakura comments to herself that she smelled blood. Scene 4 Meanwhile, Shiro finds Saber in the dojo. After checking to make sure he’s ok, Saber lectures Shiro about how it’s unnecessary for a Master to protect the Servant. Shiro says that he has the will to fight, but he thinks that they don’t have much chances of success. Saber promises that in that case, she’ll create those chances. Shiro is afraid that she might attack other people, but Saber replies that it would go against her oath as a knight. As they go off to eat, Shiro thinks that although there have been a lot of unbelievable things, one thing he can believe is that Saber isn’t a cold-hearted killer. Category:Anime Episodes